El ángel caído
by Sybelle Malfoy
Summary: Historia de Halloween, one shot breve... no soy buena en los resúmenes... ¡reviews!


Aquella era la noche. Había llegado a un pequeño pueblo enclavado en aquel frío valle huyendo de mi destino, de mis obligaciones. Aquella tarde simplemente recogí algunas de mis cosas y dispuse de uno de los carruajes de mi familia. Cuando llevábamos aproximadamente cinco horas de viaje, una intensa nevada nos obligó a detenernos en aquel pueblo al que ahora tenía que enfrentarme.

A primera vista no era demasiado halagüeño, parecía totalmente deshabitado y el ulular del viento me heló la sangre. Acompañada de uno de mis hombres de confianza, me dispuse a descender del carruaje intentando aparentar una seguridad en mi misma que no tenía. Cuando pisé aquel helado suelo, no pude mantenerme en pie, por lo que Jack me cogió en brazos y dejó que aquellas gentes nos llevaran hacia algún lugar más cálido.

Nos condujeron a una de aquellas casuchas. En su interior el ambiente estaba cargado, debido en gran parte al gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea y junto al que me habían situado para que entrase en calor. Lo cierto es que me encontraba bastante mareada, rodeada de extraños que no cesaban de pelearse entre ellos y de gritar mientras hacían señas hacia el lugar donde me encontraba. A mi izquierda, estaban sentadas tres ancianas que rezaban mientras me miraban de reojo, a mi derecha, un grupo de hombres me miraba mientras gesticulaban y gritaban, sin duda había algo que los atemorizaba. Poco a poco me levanté y me dirigí hacia una de las pequeñas ventanas de la casa, miré al exterior y distinguí entre la espesa niebla un castillo que parecía abandonado junto a un cementerio lleno de estatuas de ángeles caídos y cubiertos de musgo. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza; sin duda aquel ambiente estaba destrozando mis nervios. Al girarme, comprobé que, a pesar de concentrarse más de quince personas en aquella sala, no había ningún niño, algo que sin saber porqué me llenó de inquietud. Miré en derredor y, al fondo de la estancia, logré escuchar una conversación que me hizo temblar:

- Sabes muy bien que no deberíamos haber dejado que pasara aquí la noche y más teniendo en cuenta su situación –dijo un hombre de unos cuarenta años.

- Lo sé¿pero qué debíamos hacer? –Le contestó su interlocutor- ¿dejar qué muriera de frío?

- No, bien sabes que no es eso… pero, la ha traído, y esta noche –el extraño echó una mirada en derredor y después se fijó en mi- es realmente hermosa, sin duda, es una pena que deba acabar así.

Con ello, los dos extraños se miraron a los ojos e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice dando por terminada la conversación. Aquel retazo de conversación fue suficiente para sumirme en un profundo estado de desasosiego ante lo desconocido.

De repente, estalló una fuerte tormenta que hizo que toda la habitación se iluminase y, ante mí apareció de la nada un desconocido ricamente ataviado que me tomó de la mano y me sacó de aquel lugar. Parecía trasportada a otro lugar y era incapaz de moverme o pensar en otra cosa que no fuese aquel misterioso personaje que me empujaba. En aquel momento, mi cuerpo era etéreo, podía contemplar la luna, las estrellas y ver la estancia a través de aquellas paredes. No comprendía que sucedía, todos los presentes en la sala se hallaban alrededor de un bulto que yacía en el suelo. Las mujeres lloraban desconsoladas y las ancianas con las que había compartido asiento rezaban más deprisa, los hombres habían encendido antorchas y Jack llevaba en brazos aquel extraño bulto.

Los vi salir a todos de la cabaña y dirigirse hacia el cementerio lleno de ángeles caídos, no pude evitar seguirlos, mientras aquel extraño me tomaba por los hombros y me guiaba por el sendero. La tormenta había cesado repentinamente y la niebla comenzaba a disiparse poco a poco.

La comitiva continuó avanzando hacia lo que parecía un mausoleo… en él había un hueco destinado a aquello por lo que todos lloraban. No podía comprender qué ocurría, hasta que me acerqué y vi el rostro de Jack desfigurado por el dolor. Me acerqué brevemente a _aquello_ y comprobé ante mi horror como esa cosa que depositaban en los brazos de aquel ángel era mi cuerpo sin vida.

Ante aquella escena comencé a gritar. El joven desconocido que me había sacado de la estancia me abrazó.

- Te lo prometí, querida –me dijo- que sino eras mía en la vida, lo serías en la muerte desde el primer momento en que te vi dormida a través de aquel cortinaje te advertí que mi muerte no era ningún inconveniente para nuestro amor –me cogió por los hombros y me miró a los ojos- ahora serás mía para toda la eternidad.


End file.
